Cake
by Ruby Red1
Summary: the 4th in the Disodearly Love series Near comes over to talk to Mello on his bday...this sure wont end in a 3some in a cake...no..not at all


Cake

There are few things odder then finding yourself staring at someone who you thought hates you who has come over for your boyfriend's birth day.

Matt blinked again as he looked at Near hoping he was missing a joke.

"You're here for…Mello's birth day?"

"Yes." Near said simply and flatly.

"I thought you two…" "That old lady called me…told me I should come over."

Matt nodded. "Ok…come in.." He glanced about the flat.

"Sorry it's a mess…."

"I live with L he doesn't clean up unless someone makes him then he just orders someone else to do it." Near said as he walked in and sat down on the sofa.

"How do you sit on this thing…it's lumpy.."

"Uh huh…" Matt was working on putting the last touches on the 6 foot tall chocolate cake Gladys had made he was doing the frosting.

Near slid off the sofa and pulled a box from his book bag.

He dumped a puzzle on the floor and begun to work on it.

"So…" Matt said as he begun to make the H in happy on the cake.

"What did Gladys say to you?"

"She said it was Mello's birthday…and that she thought I should come over she said he talks bout me a lot." Matt nearly squeezed all the frosting gel out of the tube as he said with forced apathy. "He does doesn't he?"

Near shrugged. "How the fuck would I know?"

"Where is the birth day boy anyway?" Near asked as he put another puzzle piece into place.

"I made him go get some lube for later." "Ah….who's the uke?" Near asked.

Matt's shoulders stiffened. "Oh I see you most of the time."

_Oh god Mello come home please Gladys I hate you right now…_ Matt thought.

"It's not like _our _sex life is _your _concern." Matt said snidely.

Near just looked at Matt with his blank eyes till Matt looked away.

The door flung open with a crash and Mello walked in.

He froze in place as he stared at Near and Matt smiled waiting for Mello to toss the little sliver haired shit out on his ass.

Mello stared down at his shoes. "Near…I.. why are you….did you?"

"It's your birthday Mello I'm here for that no other reason."

Mello sat down next to Near and begun to help him when his puzzle.

Matt went back to frosting the cake trying not to think about his lover whispering with the sliver haired boy.

He could only catch something here and there….then Mello said

"Exactly!" and Matt asked "Exactly what?" "Oh Matt you wouldn't get it…you were never meant to be L's heir." The birthday brat said breezily.

Fuck…there went another dammed tube of frosting squeezed in his hand like he wanted to squeeze Near's neck.

"I have to go get some more frosting ok?" He said.

"Yeah sure…whatever…" Mello waved a hand at him.

Matt stomped out of the apartment fuming at them both.

He paused at the door and heard loud laughter.

"Then he asked him what kind of cock ring he likes!?"

"What does that have to do with being Kria?"

"I have no idea Mello." Near's soft voice slid into Matt's ears like barbed wire.

He raced upstairs and maybe he pounded on the door a little to hard because Gladys's husband screamed "Nazis!" and opened the door pointing at gun at him.

Great it was 10 am and the person pointing a gun at him was not Mello "forcing" him to be fucked and fucked hard.

Banner day in Mattland.

"I need to talk to Gladys please."

"Gladys that strange geeky boy is here for you again!"

Matt smiled at Harold.

"You sure you're not a Nazi boy?" "Yes sir." Matt sighed.

Gladys came pushing past Harold she took one look at Matt and garbed his arm to get him to her garden.

Matt exploded as soon as they were alone.

"What the seven shades of FUCK is that SILVER haired little SHIT doing here?"

"How did you get his number!?" "Do your powers of _meddling know no bounds_!?!?"

Gladys folded her arms under her breasts.

"He's here because he and Mello have some issues to deal with."

"I got his number because L came by when you two where out fucking on Mello's motorcycle and you can get anything out of him with good sconces and no."

"I hate—Mello hates…"

"Why does Mello hate him?" "He always wanted to beat him be better.."

"And why would Mello care if he was better?"

Matt's eyes widened. "He would care if he cared what Near thought."

"And why would someone act like they hate someone they care about?"

"_Holy shit!" _Matt took off at a dead run down the stairs he flung open the door.

"You two are in love!" he screamed at Mello and Near who paused in the act of feeding each other cake.

"Mello you were always sacred of what Near thought of you so you pushed him away before you could get hurt by him!"

"And Near you love Mello always have always will…"

Near leaned his head on Mello's shoulder. "Why do we love him?"

"He's stupid."

"Only about feelings sometimes." Mello said running fingers in Near hair.

Matt goggled at the clam birthday brat and Near.

He punched the wall. "You two are—are—fucking insufferable!"

"I thought Near was here to steal my boyfriend and—"

Matt felt like he was one of Near's puzzles, everything fell into place.

"You two got back in touch some time ago….you've been lovers and—"

Matt wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry.

Near came up to him and slid his arms around Matt's neck. Mello came up behind him shutting the door then warping arms about his waist.

"There's nothing like knowing for sure that you are in love with two different men Matt and can't live without either of them…"

Near looked up at Matt his face seemed….almost like he was looking for something.

He leaned up and kissed Matt.

"This is about you…I want you…if I wanted to take him I could but I don't…I want in on what you have."

Matt smiled at Near. In that moment he knew what he wanted…he wanted them all for once to be happy. He wanted them not be alone never be alone again.

He kissed Near softly to show he knew what he wanted.

Mello poked his finger into the cake then smeared some frosting on Matt's nose.

Near licked it off and Matt not to be outdone smeared some on his lips and kissed Near messily.

Mello was amusing himself while they exchanged frosting kisses by rubbing some of said in Matt's hair.

Matt got wise after about three minutes. "Mello!" he yelled. "Stop that!"

Matt whirled about bumping the table a little too hard the top heavy cake fell to the floor. "Oh---" "I spent so long on this..." Matt bent down to try and pick it up and someone he'd never know who shoved him face first into the cake.

"Hey!" Matt yelled and before he knew it Mello and Near dived in laughing, kissing, throwing cake at each other.

Near sat himself on Matt's lap kissing him while raining crumbs down on his hair and face.

Matt just laughed.

"What…now?" Matt asked Near looking into his clam dark eyes.

"Oh geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez Mial stop being a pussy!" "It's MY birthday we have cake and no one's even rimmed me yet!"

"Birthday Brat." Near said simply.

Matt goggled at him. "I was calling him that all day long in my head."

.Near tugged on Matt's shirt gently Matt got wise and yanked it off and Near removed his own shirt.

They fell down in a heap nibbling licking undressing and giggling Matt ended up on the bottom of a 69.

Mello sat and watched pouting.

Whenever he had tried to come over Near looked at him blankly.

When he tried to lick Matt he had rammed his head "mistakenly" into Mello's nose.

Chocolate covered boys having chocolate covered fun and Mello the chocolate addict not allowed to touch or lick or fuck.

This was …injustice! There was no other word for it!

"Ok this not funny anymore!" "Don't make me shoot someone!" Mello said glaring at Matt and Near.

Near paused in licking Matt's chocolaty dick.

"Should we be nice?" He asked Matt nuzzling his thigh.

"I don't…know…should we?" Matt asked sucking gently on Near's sack.

Near beckoned Mello over who crawled over on all fours.

Near striped Mello down and put him on all fours in front of Matt.

Mello begun to suck and lick Matt happily while Near stroked him getting him ready.

Mello gasped as Near teased him nudging his cock on his entrance.

Matt moaned and writhed on the floor gripping Mello's hair as he trust into Mello's mouth.

Near waited till Mello was not paying attention and slammed into him gripping hard on his shoulders.

Mello moaned and bucked into Near's invading hardness.

Matt gripped Mello's hair and screamed "M-mello….near…" and came with a sigh.

Mello nipped Matt's cock as he let it slid from his mouth and leaned back into Near's cock until he could feel nothing but the pleasure as his lover hit him like a tempest.

He was covered in sweat and chocolate his hair matted and Near kept on going until he leaned down and bit Mello so hard he bled and licked the blood off…that made them both come Near with a soft whimper and Mello with a cussing shriek that made Matt's ears ring.

Mello slumped down on Matt's chest gasping for air.

Near flopped next to Matt and nuzzled into his one free arm the other being draped about Mello.

"What now…?" Matt asked.

"Now…" Near said…"We shower Matt…we shower.."

"Hell to the yes.." muttered Mello

Matt got up with a sigh. He looked down at the mess.

"We need to clean this up at some point…"

Near dragged on his arm and nodded his head in the direction of the bathroom.

Mello was already in the shower cussing loudly at the faucets as he tried to get the water how he liked it.

Matt got into the shower and leaned over looking for the soap.

"Stop staring Mello…" Near said as he got in.

"Not staring.." Mello muttered as he ogled Matt.

"Yes you are." Matt said as he begun to wash Near's hair.

Near leaned on Matt and let him lavish little nips on him as his hands roamed a little more then they needed to.

Mello mumbled something about how the birthday boy was washing his own dammed hair and Near turned around and began to wash it for him.

Mello sighed as Near's nimble fingers did their work and he wiggled them in Mello's hair.

"This is nice…" Matt said out loud.

Two heads nodded in agreement.

"Good thing I sent Near those pictures of you in the dress Mello with our address."

Mello gagged and Near froze.

"Yeah…like I dint know…dumbasses…" Matt snorted

"YOU SENT THOSE TO NEAR!!!!!!!!"

Mello jumped up with his face beet red.

"AND YOU!!!" Mello rounded on Near.

"Oh Mello….I've been thinking…oh Mello let's make up…HA!"

"MAKE UP MY ASS!"

"He wanted to make something with your ass alright." Matt said holding down laughter barely.

"Mello is very hot in a short black skirt with his panties down and his ass out." Near said in a tone that implied he was talking about if he wanted brush his teeth now or later.

Mello made a strangled sound.

"I thought I BRUNED THOSE THINGS!"

"Nope not all, Mero…live with it." Matt suggested.

Mello huffed.

Matt leaned on the wall hands bracing himself and wiggled his ass at Mello.

"I think I've been a bad bad boy…and you need to punish me.."

Mello grinned as he slapped Matt's ass.

Matt moaned and jumped his face flushing.

Near watched Mello slapping Matt's ass with force, heard Matt telling Mello he was Mello's slave…Mello's whore.

Few things where sexier then Mello in that skirt…however Matt wet, naked and moaning while Mello grinned coldly at each whack…it was a close runner up.

Mello raked his black painted fingernails down Matt's back as hard as he could and Matt just moaned passively as he let Mello have his way with him.

Near sat on the floor of the tub and begun to suck Mello's length to get him ready to take Matt with force.

Matt pressed his flaming face to the cold wall as he spread his legs wide waiting for Mello's next move.

Mello spread Matt's cheeks and slid himself out of Near's mouth. He rubbed himself over Matt's crack then slid in.

. Matt gasped out and pushed hard on the slick wall with his hands spread out so he dint fall over.

Mello warped his arm around Matt's waist and shoved hard feeling the wet tightness that was Matt.

Matt was lost in the feeling of being owned and taken by Mello nothing felt like riding that wave with him.

Mello rammed into him till his face slammed into the wall and he was dizzy from holding his breathe dizzy from almost cuming but not quite.

_This is what I was made for…._ Matt thought feverishly.

Mello bit down on his neck as hard as he could, Matt screamed with bliss and pain mingled.

Near lay there watching them and touching himself, Mello looked down at him.

"Are you insane?" "Get over here and fuck me!"

Near smiled.

"Whatever the Birthday Brat wants." Near murmured coming up behind Mello and spreading his cheeks.

Near shoved into Mello who moaned and rode Matt harder Matt just screamed a throttled moan.

Matt came first spilling all over the wall with one last moan of Mello's and Near names.

He almost fell down but Mello kept him propped up as he finished pumping him hard.

It dint take long and Near came on Mello's heels.

Matt slumped to the floor.

Mello sat down on the rim of the tub.

Near was the only one who seemed to able to stand.

They washed each other quickly this time with no lingering…well…maybe a little lingering.

Soon naked with damp hair and soft skin they all snuggled into bed together.

Mello was in the middle as his arms about Matt, Near behind him.

As he drifted off Mello thought he had never been happier.

"Near…" he asked sleepily. "What did you do with those pictures of me?"

"L stole them and posted them online…"

"WHAT?"

The shot heard round the world…


End file.
